


Rudolph and  His Reindeer

by Jayyakira



Category: Original Work, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gay, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Ninesome - M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Virginity, sleigh sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayyakira/pseuds/Jayyakira
Summary: We all know the story of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. But this is what really happened. Unedited.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1 - Rudolph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer inspired story. It's going to be a novella! It's unedited. Enjoy!!

Rudolph rubs the tears in his eyes, not wanting his mother to see him cry and start asking questions. It’s just another day of being bullied and pushed around because he’s different. It’s not his fault he has a red nose, unlike the black, brown, and white of his peers.

He opens the door to their family cottage and throws his backpack by the door before trudging into the kitchen. His mom hums as she stirs something appetizing in a pot at the stove. She turns to him and smiles, love shining in her eyes.

“Rudolph! How was your day at school hunney?”

He shrugs, sitting at the counter, tracing an invisible pattern on the counter top.

“The same as usual.” He mumbles.

His mother frowns, though he doesn’t look up to see it.

“Are you not getting along with everyone at school again?”

He drags in a sharp breath, unsurprised that she could see right through him.

“I’m just different mom. Nobody wants to be my friend because I don’t look like them. I don’t belong with them.” He shrugs, trying to make it seem like it’s not a big deal.

“What do you mean that you don’t belong? You’re a reindeer shifter like everyone else in this community. I’ll speak with the headmaster again, this is unacceptable that these people raise their kids to be prejudice against their peers just because of a slight difference in color to their own.” She’s breathing hard by the end of her rant, thunder lighting inside her eyes.

He’s always loved how fiercely protective his mother has been over him, knowing that she cares with all her heart for her son. Her pride and joy, she’s always gushing. But when it comes to school, it’s anything but helpful. Anytime the headmaster talks to the main group of kids who bully him, they always leave him alone for only a few weeks, though they throw him looks that say he’s going to pay later. And he always does. After the headmaster no longer has his bullies on his radar, they throw insults and whispered remarks that they’ve been harboring for weeks. Causing him to need to run to the bathroom between classes to vent his anger and sadness through tears and sobs, he tries his best to keep silent so no one can hear him cry.

He looks up at his mother with wide eyes, “No! You can’t mom! They always leave me alone for a couple weeks and then start bothering me again!”

“Then maybe it’s time to include their parents.”

“No, mom. That’ll just be worse. Just let me handle it.”

She comes around the table and wraps him in a tight hug. Immediately they both begin to calm and squeeze each other tighter. “I just don’t want to see you hurt hunney. I see what they do to you. I hear what they do to you when you cry yourself to sleep at night. I don’t want this for you.”

Rudolph sniffles. “I know. I just know I need to do this one my own. I need to prove myself to overcome these bullies.”

His mother rest her chin on his head, thinking. “Okay. I’ll let you handle this yourself but if by the time Christmas Eve comes around and it’s not getting any better, then I’m going to have a talk with them myself and their going to get the whooping they rightly deserve.”

“Mom!”

They laugh as his mother turns off the stove. “Hungry?”


	2. Chapter 2 - Prancer

Sound, a medium sized community in the North Pole is on the wealthier side of the spectrum due to its proximity to the center of the North Pole and main center of commerce and trade, Elvesville Emerald city, Elmes city for short. From some of the houses on the edge of Sound, you can see the colorful, crystalline skyscrapers that seems to part the low hanging clouds. At night the lights from Elmes city seem to light up the whole of the North Pole.

The biggest and brightest building however is S.W. Inc also known as Santa’s Workshop. There they sell and ship innovative and expensive tech and toys that have shocked and wowed stores, children, and enterprises the world over. They always seem to have the newest gear, tech and toys that captures everyone’s attention before any other tech or toy company. S.W. Inc is in a league of their own and is number 1 in the tech and toy industry according to Forbes magazine.

The people of Sound love to brag that the owners and creates of S.W. Inc are some of their own. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Donner, and Blitzen were born and bred in Sound. They knew each other since they were in diapers as their parents lived only a couple doors down from each other and were best friends. They grew to share the friendships that their parents had and were bonded like brothers by the time they got to high school. When they went away to college, they met the triplets, Vixen, Comet, and Cupid. It was during that time that their multi-billion dollar entrepreneurship came to fruition.

Prancer walks down the bright hallway, scrolling through his iPad at the figures his secretary, Lyniece, emailed to him. He glances up when he hears a sharp intake of breath and groans immediately, though he makes sure it’s only in his head.

“Mr. Bradberry sir. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” His biggest regret and one night stand exclaims.

He lifts an eyebrow, quizzically. “Really? You weren’t expecting to see me in the building I own and on the floor that is mine? How interesting.”

Liam blushes and slides his brown hair behind his ears. “I mean uh… well you haven’t called so I admit I was hoping to see you.”

Sighing, I pinch my nose, taking a steadying breath. _Cupid did say never to sleep with the employees but do I listen? No._ “Look Liam. As I said before I made the mistake of sleeping with you, it would only be a one-time thing. Nothing would change with our relationship and I am not interested in a relationship. That is to say, you can keep waiting for that call as it will never happen.”

I lift the dark iPad and turn it on, continuing on my way to my office. Passing Lyniece’s desk she glances up, “Liam was looking for you a little bit ago.”

“Oh he found me.” I shake my head and exhale, regretting my actions once again. I knew once Liam started coming on to me it would be trouble with him but I ignored the fact that when I worked late at the office, he would conveniently be there bring me food and coffee when I needed it. Positioning himself provocatively when he would come in with some asinine question that could have been answered by one of his coworkers. He seduced me. Who am I kidding? I let myself be seduce by a nice ass and a pretty face. [Bell Biv DeVoe](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1PRFC_enUS886US886&q=Bell+Biv+DeVoe&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MCpOzjVaxMrnlJqTo-CUWabgkhqWnwoAy-IPah4AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj6-KPGx4ztAhWGjp4KHW6oBxkQMTAAegQICRAD) did try to warn me.

Lyniece smirks, “I’ll make sure to turn him away the next time I see him. Mr. Bell called for you. He wanted to know when you will be available for the trip.”

I roll my eyes, every couple years our parents try to convince us to visit the town that we came from and make it a whole spectacle, showing us off and parading us to all the neighbors. We wouldn’t have any problems going down there usually to visit but the pomp and flair that they always want to put on when we come to town has become tiring.

“Thanks, Lyniece. I‘ll give him a call.”

I walk into my large corner office and sink into my memory foam chair. I roll my neck, pausing, before I grab my cordless office phone and speed dial Dasher. After the second ring he picks up, “Prance, where’ve you been I’ve been trying to reach you all morning?”

I glance at my watch, “It’s only 12:30. I’ve been in my office only until a minute ago.”

“I’ve been calling your cell phone.”

I pull the device out of my desk drawer and see three missed calls and two unread texts. “Sorry, I forgot I had it on silent.”

“No matter. I was calling to see if you were packed to head up to Sound.” I sigh. “I know. But I’ve let them know that the only way we would come down is if they had their showing off for one event that’ll last no longer than two hours. I even had Jone plan it out. It’s going to be at the local high school. We’ll talk to the students, of course the parents can come and we’ll make it an educational event. After that no more, just a regular vacation to see the family.”

I grunt. Looks like Dasher prepared for all possible complaints and was quick to nip it in the bud. “Alright, I’ll pack once I get off. When are we heading down?”

I can hear the smile in his voice as he answers, “Day after tomorrow. We have that big update meeting with the Mrs. Clause managers to see how that avenue is going. We set out right after that.”

“Sounds like you have it all planned out.”

“Of course, I do. It’s my job.” I roll my eyes before we end the call.

Pushing my hands through my red hair I glance out the window, wondering how this trip will go and what fresh hell our parents are going to try to pull on us next.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rudolph

We step into the auditorium, everyone abuzz about what they’ve gathered us here for. I move to the front, trying to find a seat as far from my tormentors as possible. I know I told my mom I would handle it but it’s easier said than done. As much as I would like to tell them to stick their hate and criticisms where the sun don’t shine, I don’t have the physical power to back myself up. On more than one occasion I’ve been beat up and once actually had my head shoved into a toilet while it was repeatedly flushed. They’ve obviously watched a couple of bullying movies and know what they’re doing.

I’m dragged out of my morose thoughts as Headmaster Tinsel walks up to the stage. He’s a big man with a full belly who loves to wear red and white. His hair and long beard are thick and white as fresh snow. Anytime he laughs, it’s filed with joy and straight from his belly. One of the reasons I don’t want to move schools is because Headmaster Tinsel really cares about his school and students.

“Hello students. I know you all are very curious about why we have dragged you out of class and I know most of you are just happy to be dragged out of it at all. Ho ho ho.” His laugh echoes around the auditorium and more than a few people chuckle at his joke. “Well we have a special event that was brought to us by some of our most illustrious alumni.”

Murmurs of excitement start to go through the crowd of students and teachers alike. We can guess at who these alumni could be but the most frequent alumni who come to town are the CEO’s of S.W. Inc. the wealthiest and untouchable men who went to this very high school and made a name for themselves.

Headmaster Tinsel smiles, not disturbed by the rising noise. “Yes, I can see that you all have guessed at who our visitors will be. The CEO’s of S.W. Inc will be holding an event tomorrow in the gym that is currently being setup. That will also mean that if you have gym as your seventh or eighth period then you can study in the library or go home early. You and you parents are invited to attend the event, where our guest will be speaking about how they became successful and where they get their continued inspiration from. There will be a Q&A session during the event where you can ask them any questions that are pertinent to the event. If you have any questions please feel free to ask your sixth period teachers as they have been given information about the event but they will not have all the answers. Thank you for your patience and I’ll let you go to your sixth period classes now.” He nodded and walked off the stage toward the office, assistant master Cassady chatting to him excitedly as they walk out the door.

I stay in my seat not ready to be jostled and possibly trampled by my fellow classmates. All around me people are whispering and squealing about being able to meet the most famous men from Sound. I’ve seen them in town from afar and they’ve always seemed to be in a bubble, untouched by what’s going on around them. I can’t say that I will ever be able to relate to them but maybe it would be a good idea to go to the talk. I might be able to learn the fastest and best way to get out of this town. As much as I love my mom, I see how everyone in this town looks at me and my red nose. I also see how they talk about me, about us. My mother included. Mother doesn’t deserve it and I know that she would become fierce and vicious if she ever realized it. I don’t want her to see the disgust and fear that enters their eyes when they pass me on the street.

I sigh, getting up and moving to the aisle to head to my advanced chemistry sixth period class.

I bump into a solid mass and look up to see Ronaldo and his gang standing in the middle of the aisle seeming to wait for me. I curse up a storm in my head. I let myself sink into my distraught thoughts and didn’t even notice them waiting for me. Looking around I realize that were also all alone.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Mr. Stop sign himself. You would think with that red thing to guide you, you would have noticed when it lit up to stop.” His friends laugh even though nothing about that was funny. I’m convinced he has one of those “laugh now” buttons in his pocket that tell his captive audience the right cues to laugh.

Regardless I tuck my head down and turn away, mumbling an apology under my breath as I turn in the other direction and hurry down the aisle. A foot catches under mine and I trip, knocking my chin on one of the arm rests and biting my upper lip in the process. I cry out as my head reverberates off the floor and bounces. I hiss clutching my head and my tormentor’s crowd around me and kick at my arms and stomach as I cry and ball into a ball.

“Pussy.” “Freak.” “Weirdo.” Tomato.” Cherry top.” “Crybaby.”

It all circles and sinks into me as they laugh and exit the auditorium leaving me to sob and gripe at my arms in agony.

_Why?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Comet

I step out of the truck, stretching my sore limbs and glancing at the large glass house we keep in Sound for whenever we come to visit. Our boots crunch as we walk to the back of the trucks to grab our gear. Vixen bumps my shoulder as he grabs his bag from the trunk.

“You okay bro?” Our matching white blonde hair glints from the sun and the bright snow around us. I nod, not in the mood to talk which is often. My twin takes that as acquiescence but still glances at me with a frown as we walk into the house after the rest of our brothers.

“Ahhh. Home sweet home.” Dancer yells as he dumps his bag in a corner and takes a leaping jump onto one of the giant beanbag chairs that decorate the den.

I shake my head, used to the exuberance of energy he always seems to have even at the age of 26. As one of the youngest, he likes to take his youth seriously, quoting it only lasts so long anytime one of us complains.

I take the large glass stairs up to the second floor and to the room I claimed when we first bought the house. When we met, Donner was sharing an advance technology course with my brothers and I. We were assigned a group project and I never noticed the dark haired man before he turned to us and asked if we wanted to join his group. We agreed and you could say the rest is history. We often had our group projects in his dorm that he shared with Dancer or in the library. Whenever we went to his dorm, Dasher, Prancer and Blitzen would make an appearance and we always ended up hanging out after the work for the day had ended. Dasher, Prancer and Blitzen shared a dorm room across from Donner and Dancer, how they pulled that off I still don’t know. But from that project on the eight of us became stuck together like glue.

We started making the trip with them home after they learned that my brothers and I lost our parents in a plane crash when we were two. We never really got to know them and so when we went to live with our cousin who was 28 at the time, we weren’t sad to know they were gone. They were always gone, we just knew that now they were gone permanently. Although young, our cousin, Sloane, took care of us like we were his own and we grew up in a respected and affluent household. A couple years after we went to live with him Sloane started a security firm, which I took a strong liking to. Later when we built the empire that is S.W. Inc, I took over the security aspect of the business.

I walk into the large walk in closet in my room, opening the duffel bag and grabbing the few hangers that hold the few clothes I decided to bring. We leave a host of clothes here for when we can’t or don’t feel like bring anything with us.

When I leave my closet I’m unsurprised to find both Cupid and Vixen on my bed scrolling through their phones.

Cupid looks up at me as I’m standing over them, “What’s up, little bro?” He likes to call me that even though I was only 37 seconds behind him when we were birthed. I was 5 minutes and 47 seconds behind Vixen, so he kind of has a right to. I’m the biggest physically out of all of us, packing on muscle from my trainings with Sloane that I keep up. Vixen is made up of lean muscle which makes him look the tallest out of all of us, though when were standing together were more or less the same height. Cupid looks twinkish, though he hates when we tell him that. He has a swimmers build and loves to show it off with tight clothing. Our bright blonde hair and large grey eyes often have people thinking were wolf shifters. When they find out were caribou shifters, often called reindeer because of the region, their eyes widen in surprise. They’d be surprised how violent reindeer can get. I grunt, annoyed for no reason at all. “Hungry?” I grunt again and they grin and roll their eyes at each other as they drag me to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dasher

I chop up some onions and green pepper, as Blitzen cleans the chicken legs we asked the house keeper to stock up on before we arrived. Prancer stands at the stove humming under his breath as he prepares the macaroni and cheese. Dancer sits at the counter grinning like a loon, if I didn’t know he was so smart I’d be worried for him. “What are you grinning at?”

He glances up when he realizes I‘m talking to him, “Oh, I met this girl at the coffee shop a couple weeks ago.” We all groan, knowing where this is going to go. It happens all the time. Dancers meets someone either off the street or at one of the places he frequents, they go out for a couple dates, he sleeps with them for a while until he gets bored and then decides they should be friends instead. Dancer has friend zoned so many women, I’m sure all the men in the friend zone grave are cheering him on somewhere. The crazy thing is, Dancers so friendly that they don’t get mad at him. Either they actually become his friend or they just never talk to him again. Anytime we try to explain the absurdity of the situation, he never gets it. The dude is in a league of his own.

“How long have you been talking to this girl?” Blitzen asks.

“Ehhh, three weeks.”

Blitzen, Prancer and I look at each other, thinking the same thing. She has about a month and a half left.

“I know what you guys are thinking but I really like this girl.” Dancer tries to admonish.

“Oh yeah? What about the last girl you said that about and the girl before that?” Prancer crosses his bulky arms across his chest, leaning against the counter as he stares Dancer down.

“I-“, Dancer’s nose wrinkles as he frowns. “Huh. I guess I do say that a lot. But this one’s differen…” We all smirk. Same spiel, different chick. “Oh, shut up!” He burst out laughing. Dancer and his antics.

The twins walk into the kitchen, looking at us inquisitively. “Dancer’s got a new chick.” I say and that all they need to hear before Cupid walks to the fridge and starts taking out sandwich ingredients. Vixen and Comet walk over to the counter and sit next to Dancer.

“So Dasher, this school talk that were doing…” Vixen inquires.

I put the knife down, sliding the cut vegetables into the baking pan to go with the chicken. “I had Jone make comment cards with talking points on them. Were basically just going to talk about how we got started, how we came up with the idea for our company, might be some questions about how we met the twins and how we know each other, maybe some of the new programs were looking to launch. But I have it all planned out. Jone should be sending each of you an email.”

Vixen’s eyebrow cocks, “Should have known Mr. Manager would have everything planned out.” I roll my eyes and he smirks. “Come on. You just have to accept that your in charge of managing all of our lives. If it wasn’t for you we would not have gotten out of a whole lot of messes that we’ve been in.”

“Here, here!” They all cheer.

“I’m in charge of legal its part of my job. I’m just glad that you’re all starting to reduce the amount of trouble that you’ve been getting in.”

“Hey, we’ve been trouble makers since we were kids and even then you were still a grump.” Donner says on a yawn as he walks into the kitchen.

“Sleeping beauty’s finally awake.” Blitzen throws a balled up paper towel at him.

“Yeah, yeah. The real question is what’s for dinner and when will the rents start to nag us about coming over?”

“BBQ chicken with mac and cheese and mashed sweet potato.” Prancer answers as he put the mac in the oven.

“Sounds filling. I can’t wait.” Donner takes a chair at the counter and rest his head on his arms.

“Had a late night?” Comet asks him.

“Had a late night snack, if you will.” We all groan at his smarmy smile and wiggling eyebrows.

“Hopefully no one from work, correct?” I grill.

“Not me but I heard _someone_ has a work problem.” He says flicking his eyes to and from Prancer.

Prancer growls, “Stay out of my business. But yeah Liam might be a problem. He cornered me.”

I sigh, messaging my temples.

“I told you guys not to shit where you eat. Now look what happens.” Cupid admonishes him as he slides a packed sandwich in front of Comet and plates with slightly smaller sandwiches in front of all of us.

“Thanks mom!” We chorus which makes him blush per usual.

“He just had to be a part of legal, eh?” Prancer mumbles an apology, head down in contrition. I sigh. “It’s fine. I have everyone that works for us sign an NDA before coming on board but I’ll have a talk with him once we get back to the office.”

We enjoy our sandwiches before moving to the cinema room and settling on the plush couches and recliners. Cupid putters around giving us blankets and making sure we have our preferred snack before we badger him to settle down already. I sigh and sit back, happy to have my brothers surrounding me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rudolph

After my trip to the nurse where she patched me up the best she could and nagged at me trying to find the people responsible, she sent me with a pass home early to rest. I walk home dabbing at the cut on my lip where my teeth chipped it and trying not to wince at the rest of the bruises covering me. Happy that mom works the day shift, I open the door to the house, throwing my backpack to the floor and immediately head to the freezer for a bag of vegetables. I sigh as I sit on the couch, contemplating how I can hide my cuts and bruises from her. After 30 minutes of staring into space and silently crying, I wipe my face and get up, heading to the mud room at the back of the house facing the vast forest that surrounds Sound.

I shed my clothes and shoes and step outside breathing in the natural scent of snow and nature. I walk toward the wide expanse that covers the south side of Sound before I shift. I land on all fours and cant into the wide open space. I let my animal take over as he sniffs around and roams his territory, occasionally eating some mushroom and overgrown moss he finds here and there. We eventually come across Sound Lake which never seems to freeze completely no matter how low the temperature drops. Dipping his head, my reindeer sips the cool refreshing water keeping his ears perked for any predators.

A noise from across the lake has our head flicking up but we quickly relax when we see its other reindeer. We continue to drink though we keep an eye on the other side of the lake. On the water our reflection shines as if it were a crystal clear mirror. Our red nose that has always been a contention with my peers and neighbors seem to glow red and luminescent. Though I’ve always been made fun of because of it, I love my red nose. It makes me unique and unlike any other reindeer around. I don’t know why I have a red nose as mother doesn’t have one and I know father didn’t from the pictures we have hanging in the house from before dad died.

A sound from beside us has us turning our head. The three white reindeer from the other side of the lake have crept on us without us realizing it. I turn head down and ready to defend myself if needed. One of the traits father passed down are the large, wide antlers that sit on our head. If these reindeer have come to hassle us then we will score them from chest to pelvis. One of the slimmer reindeer steps forward canting himself to show he means no harm. We straighten up and the slim reindeer steps forward cautiously, one of the similar reindeer behind him huffs in irritation but stays where he is.

Once he’s close enough the slim reindeer sniffs at us and my reindeer stays still, curious what the reindeer will do. When he licks our nose and sneezes we blink, then chuff in humor. The slim white reindeer then rubs himself against us, sliding the side of his face against ours like a cat, though he makes sure to keep his antlers from skimming us. The two reindeer behind him call and start to run, the slim reindeer goes after them canting his head for me to follow. We trudge forward unsure before my reindeer decides to take the chance, not having the opportunity to play with someone other than our mother since we were young kids. We catch up to the slim reindeer and put on speed to catch up to the others.

We run through piles of snow and jump over others. We race each other, the middle biggest in their group outpacing us all. We chase hare and knock against each other playfully. At one point we run into some polar bear but they decide not to bother us, resting and following us with their eyes lazily. That doesn’t stop the biggest of us from walk on the perimeter making sure to protect us, my reindeer appreciated it greatly though we thought there wasn’t much danger. We eventually circled back into the yard of a large three story glass house. They begin to shift and I realize their characteristics in human form follow how they look when shifted. White blonde hair, large grey eyes. Their so similar in height and features, I would guess that their triplets, at the least related.

I shift as they shuffle into the house and I pause, a shiver going through me. Am I supposed to go in with them or is this where we part ways? The slim one glances back and waves me over, so I hurry onto the large porch and into the house. Their mud room is heated which I’m grateful for. They grab clothes and begin to dress, sliding some clothes to me which drape over me but I cherish for their warmth. Once we reach the kitchen, they each start to grab things from the white cabinets and fridge. I slide onto one of the stools at the counter and slide my hands between my legs as I watch them. They put snacks into bowls and grab drinks and premade sandwiches before heading across the hall.

“Come on kid.” The big one says as he passes me by.

I hop off the stool and follow them into a large sunken living room filled with overly large bean bag chairs and plush couches surrounded by windows. It’s a 270 degree view of nature. I fall in love immediately and know that when I get my own house, I have to get a room just like this.


	7. Chapter 7 - Vixen

The pipsqueak is the size of a nickel, the army green beanbag that he’s sitting in practically swallows him up, which is a surprise because his reindeer is comparable to Donner and Dashers. His antlers are almost twice the size of his head and his body was built though not bulky like Comet’s. He must stay in his animal form a lot to get to that size at such a young age.

“What’s your name pipsqueak?” Cupid asks as if reading my mind.

“Uh…” He blushes and it makes his red nose all the more redder, making it as if it glows. “It’s Rudolph.”

“Pretty. How old are you? Your reindeer and this you just don’t match up.”

He coughs, the blush bleeding down to his neck. “I’m 18. I go to Bellsound High.”

“Oh, he goes to the high school the others used to.” I pipe up. “Why were you out there then? Don’t you have school right now or had it a couple hours ago?” I glance outside, noticing the sun is starting to set.

He rubs his hands through is rust colored brown hair. “Well yeah but they let us go early because of the event were having tomorrow.”

“Where’d you get the bruises?” Comet asks abruptly, voice rough as if he hasn’t talked in ages.

“Oh, uh nowhere.” Rudolph tucks his head down as if that will hide the litany of cut and bruises over his face and on his arms that I know travels to his chest and back.

Comet glares. “Looks like you got them from somewhere. Your parents?” Rudolph shakes his head. “Friends?” Shake. “Bullies?” Nothing. “So you have kids at school who like to rough you up?” Small nod.

“It’s… because I look weird.” He says just above a whisper.

“Weird?” Cupid asks, looking at the rest of us in question. I shrug and Comet continues to stare Rudolph down as if he’s interrogating him, which he is.

Rudolph glances up and looks around at us. “Yeah weird. Everybody thinks I look like a freak.”

Comet’s frown deepens as Rudolph says that. The kids in this community sound pretty mean. We grew up in a pretty tight knit community once we moved in with Sloane. Everyone practically helped raise us.

“Why would anyone think your weird?” Cupid asks, shuffling on the couch as if he wants to get up and wrap Rudolph in a blanket and protect him from the world. Uh, uh momma Cupid is coming out.

Rudolph blinks at us, as if confused why were confused. “You really can’t tell?”

“Why don’t you tell us since were so confused.”

Rudolph stares at Comet for a minute, staring right into the glare he has focused on him. Rudolph’s suddenly smiles, a small one but it seems to light up his face. He lifts his hand and touches his nose before looking at us expectantly. When we stare at him blankly he chuffs as his reindeer would. “My nose. It’s red.”

We look at each other, “Yeah, we know. Do you need a tissue or something?” I ask, ready to get up and grab him one.

“No, no!” He shakes his head and waves his hands as if he’s trying to ward off a ghost. “My nose it’s red when I shift and when I’m in my human form. Nobody else around here has a red nose.”

Cupid finally gets up, his mothering genes getting the better of him and grabs the thick blanket from the back of the couch that he’s sitting on with Comet. He wraps it around Rudolph like a professional tortilla roller and tucks the ends under his butt. Rudolph sits there stunned, bundled and unable to move an inch, we’ve had experience. I laugh, chortling until I’m rolling on the floor. Comet’s mouth tips but that as much of a giggle your going to get from him.

Cupid looks at us contritely. “Sorry, I can’t help it. He was sitting there all sad and cute and then all happy and snuggly. I just had to bundle him up or I was going to take a bite out of him.”

My belly hurts by the time I drag myself back onto my beanbag chair. “Ah man. Although your animal is a reindeer, you spirit animal is a polar bear. That momma bear spirit in you gets stronger every year, I swear.” Shaking my head, I wipe an imaginary tear from my eye.

Cupid unwraps Rudolph but makes sure the blanket is still keeping the chill out. “Do you want some hot cocoa?” Rudolph nods hesitantly before Cupid dashes off to make some.

“What about me?” I yell after him, which totally gets ignored.

“So.” Comet says, mind obviously not going far from the topic at hand. “People bully you because you have a red nose?” Back to the nodding. “And those bullies did this to you?” He asks, nodding at the visible bruising and cuts. Hesitation. Nod. “Why don’t you fight them off?”

Rudolph glances down again, fidgeting under the blanket. “Because I’m not very strong in this form. And I can’t go challenging everyone who bullies me. I have to think of my mom. She’s happy here. I don’t want her to have to worry about me more than she does. I just have to endure it until I graduate and then I can start my own business of something and move away. Maybe move to Elmes City and come down once in a while to visit my mom like the CEO’s of S.W. Inc do.”

I glance at Comet and we make eye contact as Cupid comes into the room and passes out hot cocoa. I should’ve know his momma instinct wouldn’t let him forget the rest of us.

I take a sip and moan at the chocolatey goodness with whipped cream, chocolate shavings topping it off. The best in the world. I would know, we’ve travelled it.

“You don’t know who we are, do you kid?” I ask smiling. It’s not every day we meet someone who doesn’t immediately know us. It’s kind of refreshing.

Rudolph frowns as he looks at his hot chocolate as if he’s afraid to ruin the masterpiece that it is. He finally takes a sip and practically comes on the spot. I feel a jerk in my pants and frown down at the man in my pants. _Really? A kid?_ It gives another jerk as the kid makes another sound as if to say, ‘ _Hey, if I like it I like it.’_ I shake my head and cough to get the kid out of the stupor he’s currently in. He jerks his head up and blushes again, sending that nose a glowing. I don’t know why anyone would make fun of him of his nose, if anything it compliments his angelic face.

“Oh uh, know who you are?” He frowns in thought. “No, as a matter of fact I don’t think you guys ever introduced yourselves to me earlier.”

I grin, getting up and bowing. “Well allow me to rectify the problem. We’re the Bow Triplets. I’m Vixen Bow.” I point to our biggest brother. “That’s Comet Bow.” I point to Cupid. “And that’s Momma Cupid Bow. Part of the 8 CEO’S who run the enterprise known as S.W. Inc.” I finish with a flourish.

I’ve never seen eyes so huge. Completely adorable.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rudolph

I can’t believe I’ve been with them this whole time and didn’t realize it. All eight of them have been in magazines and even in the Sound Gazette multiple times, though I can’t say I’ve payed much attention to how they looked. I always loved to hear how they became who they are. How they got started, how they escaped the life they often come down to visit, like now. I know the triplets didn’t grow up down here as the rest of them had, so it makes sense that they’re here without the rest of the crew. I can’t stop my eyes from bugging out at how dimwitted I am to not have seen.

“It’s okay. It’s nice to not be known right off the bat.” Vixen says a smirk ready on his lips.

“I uh… I guess I should have known with the house and the hair and all. I just usually don’t pay attention to that when I heard or read about you guys.”

“Oh?”

“I like to read about what you guys accomplished. How you started a billion dollar company from scratch.”

Cupid smiles, walking over to run his hand through my wildly curly hair. I lean into the touch, unconsciously closing my eyes. His nails dig into my scalp and I find myself whining like a dog when he releases the pressure. I hear a soft chuckle before he digs in again, I lean into his touch and release a sigh. Before I know it I’m being lifted and deposited into a lap. I yelp as my back meets a hard chest, hands run down my arms as Vixen shushes me.

I tilt my head back to look at him. He smiles at me and smooths away the wrinkles in my forehead. “I had to get in on the action.” Cupid laughs shaking his head before going back to his wonderful massage of my scalp. I’ve never had anyone touching me like this except for mother, though I can’t say I remember it ever feeling this good. I should feel uncomfortable with these virtual strangers maneuvering me and intimately touching me but after our reindeer games earlier, I feel like a bond has been formed between all of us.

“Why are you so interested in how we achieved our success?” Comet asks. He’s always so quiet and observant, you sometimes forget he’s even in the room even with his immense bulk.

I clamp my lips together and swallow the hum that wants to burst out as Cupid finds a particularly tender spot on my head. “Well, I want to create my own business and amass my own wealth so I can escape Sound. I want to succeed even when others doubt me and push me down. I want to be my own brand.”

“And show everyone who ever doubted you that your better and more successful than them even if your different.” Comet says in a quiet voice but his stare is intent and intrusive.

I nod, never breaking his stare. “Exactly.” His lips quirk for a second and the quick smile changes his features from stoic and sever to tender and amiable.

“Sounds like you have your work cut out for you kid but I think you can do it. You seem determined enough and sometimes that’s all you need.” Vixen’s voice vibrates through my back as he talks. I tilt my head back giving him a bright smile in thanks for the encouraging words and fills my limp spirit with joy and conviction. He smiles back, giving my waist a squeeze as he giving me a reverse hug.

Comet gets up and stretches looking out into the dark night. We’ve been talking so long that I didn’t even realize it was fully night time now. “What time do you have to get home, kid?”

“What time is it?” I ask sitting forward, I hear a groan behind me but ignore it in favor of hoping it hasn’t gotten too late that mom would’ve started to worry and sent out a search party for him. Comet walks into the kitchen and comes back with his phone, after letting know me know that it’s a little after 4 pm. “Can I borough your phone to let my mom know I’m okay?” After thinking about how presumptuous that sounded, I back track. “Or I mean, I can head home if you guys are busy. I know I’ve taken up a lot of your time.”

Cupid lifts my bent head and squashes my cheeks together. “Aww, can we keep him?”

I blush as he pecks me on the lips, making a tingle run through them. _My first kiss._ Comet rolls his eyes and hands his phone to me. “Call your mom. Tell her we’ll take you home after dinner time.” I take the phone and slide off of Vixen’s lap to get some privacy in the hall while calling mom.

She picks up on the second ring and sounds anxious as she calls my name repeatedly when I don’t answer immediately. “Hey mom. Yeah it’s me.”

“Oh thank God. Where have you been young man? School ended two hours ago.”

I rub the back of my head at the admonishment. “Well they let us out early because their setting up for an event at the school. I went for a run and met some friends and I’ve been hanging out at their house.”

“Friends? How come I’ve never heard you talk about or met these friends of yours?”

“Uh, it’s because I just met them today. We played around for a little and we came back to their house for snacks. They invited me to stay for dinner and then they’re going to drop me off after if that’s okay?”

She’s silent for a minute before she sighs. “Alright, I’m not going to stop you from hanging out with friends but I want you to send me their address. And next time you have to leave a note for me so I don’t worry, okay?”

My head is already nodding before she finishes, “Okay, I’ll text you their address from this phone and I’ll make sure to let you know beforehand the next time I’m going to be home late.”

“Okay, make sure to text me and have fun sweetheart. I’m happy to know you have friends now. You sound so much happier.”

I blush even though she can’t see me and bend my head. “I will.” We say our goodbyes before I hang up and head back into the living room to hand Comet back his phone. “Can you text my mom your address?” He nods and places a hand on my shoulder, walking me into a room next to the kitchen which I realize is a large dining room. This room also has a view, the large black mahogany table is the center piece and seats 15 people comfortably. Over the table is an elegant chandelier that sets a dim, moody light in the room to give it an intimate setting.

Cupid and Vixen are setting bowls of food on the table as Comet leads me to a seat before pulling it out for me. I thank him as everyone else takes their seats, Vixen sitting across from me with Comet next to him and Cupid sitting next to me. Everyone starts to dish out their food as Comet texts on the phone for a minute before setting it down and dishing out his own. Cupid makes my plate, its BBQ chicken, mashed sweet potatoes and baked mac & cheese.

“From last night.” Cupid says and I look over my full plate. I pick up my fork and dig in, groaning in approval.

“Don’t you find it curious that as reindeer were basically herbivores except for the occasional fish here or there but as humans we have no problem eating meat?” Vixen asks as he twirls a piece of chicken on his fork.

I hum, “I think it has to do with the different digestive systems. Reindeer only have the digestive capacity to eat vegetation and occasionally fish, while the human digestive system has the capacity to dissolve and absorb nutrients from meat and pass off the waste efficiently.”

Vixen smirks, sliding the chicken into his mouth, eyes on me. “Smart boy.” I blush. Cupid makes a noise and slides his hand into my hair easily passing his fork to his left hand and continuing to eat.

The rest of dinner passes with ease, Vixen chatting away about this or that, Cupid responding while keeping his hand in my hair and sometimes on my neck, while Comet remains quiet and observant, occasionally grunting when his brothers ask him something. I stay quiet simply enjoying the food and keeping one ear on the conversation.

When I’m done eating I sit back and glance out the windows, a hum is running through my body and I can’t help but smile at the buzzing feeling. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good other than when I’m with mom but that’s a whole different feeling. This feels like this could be a different type of family. I close my eyes and my brain pushes different theories and ideas through my head as I relax. Sometimes my brain will go so fast that I feel like it’s going to run right out of my head but its times like this that I come up with my best ideas. I keep a notebook in my dresser for when I think of ideas or possible plans for business ventures and inventions. Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I sit up.

The current conversation stops as they all look at me. “I just had an idea!”

“Oh? “ Vixen asks curious.

“For S.W. Inc. You guys go through a third party when it comes to shipping your products right? FedEx, UPS and all that but what if you started a delivery service for just your products. Kind of like Amazon where they ship all their own things. You can start an S.W. Inc delivery service and call it something like Santa’s Delivery or The Elf Shipping Service or something.” I hop in my seat in excitement looking around at the brothers. When no one says anything I stop, disappointment and embarrassment sinking into my stomach. “It’s stupid, just forget it.” I squeeze my eyes shut so the tears don’t fall down them. I’m so stupid to just shout that out like that. Now they probably think I’m an idiot.

“No.” I look up at Cupid as he looks at me in amazement. “That’s a brilliant idea. Why haven’t we thought of that before? I mean we pay exuberant fees to ship stuff from this far up north but if we made our own service, we wouldn’t have to pay so many companies to get our products out.” Cupid hugs me and my ear presses against his pattering heart.

“I mean we’d have to get the opinion of the rest of the guys but I thinks its brilliant Rudolph.” Vixen adds in.

I smile ecstasy lacing my body.


	9. Chapter 9 - Donner

I sigh, as much as I love our parents they can be a bit overbearing. Ever since we’ve introduced them to the life of the rich, they’ve changed quite a bit. I thinks it’s time we had a serious talk with them. I never thought the roles in the parent child relationship could ever be reversed but if they don’t get their act together, I’m going to talk to the guys about cutting them off. The only parents that haven’t changed much are Prancer’s. His mom, Lynn and father, Natoli are as sweet and loving from when I remember them growing up. Lynn always has cookies ready for us, no matter how old we are. Natoli always asks us to watch the games with him, whether football, basketball or soccer, as we sit back and have a beer. Dinner is a home cooked meal or pizza when Lynn or Natoli are too tired from work to cook. Normal, regular.

When it comes to the rest of our parents, its wine and champagne. Butlers and maids grabbing this and that. Some unknown French cuisine that’s basically a cracker on a plate for dinner. Talking about this gala or that party at the whatever estate. Gossip about this family or that. They’ve become fake and superficial and I think it’s time we finally told them about themselves.

We pile into the car and there’s more than one sigh let go. “This is getting ridiculous.” Blitzen says.

I grunt in agreement. “I think it’s time we had a talk with them. If they don’t stop with the too rich act I’m going to disown them.” Dasher shakes his head, steering the SUV onto the road.

“Usually I don’t like confrontation but this I’m going to have to agree with you on.” Dancer shakes his head, fingers tapping over his phone as he sends out a text.

“And it has to be this trip. I love you guy’s parents but if this doesn’t change I’m not going to be doing these visits for much longer and I’d hate to have my parents thinking I don’t want to see them.” Prancer inserts.

The car is quiet, each of us ruminating on what we’re going to say to our parents when we confront them, I imagine.

We pull into the garage and Dasher shut off the car. “I’ll set up a meeting before we leave.” We nod knowing Dasher’s going to get it done.

We walk into the house to find Vixen in the kitchen washing dishes, Comet at the counter texting on his phone.

“What’s up guys? How were the rents?” Vixen asks.

“Don’t even. It was terrible as usual.” I slid onto a stool and rest my head in my arms ready to nap away my annoyance.

“Damn that bad?”

“Worse.” Prancer says grabbing a beer from the fridge. “They hired servers to make this big elaborate dinner, which we tell them every time not to but they never listen. Then Mr. Waite almost bit the head off of one of the servers for spilling literally a drop of wine on his black suit jacket, which no one could really see. The girl was basically in tears.” He chugs his beer and Dancer ducks his head in embarrassment at his father’s antics.

“Were finally going to have the talk, so let’s not worry about them now. How was your guy’s night?” Dasher inquires.

Vixen grins as Comet finally looks away from his phone and actually looks interested in the conversation, in his own stoic way. “Oh, we made an interesting new little friend.”

Blitzen raises an eyebrow, “You guys seem pretty excited about it. Who’s this new friend you made? A guy you guys are interested in?”

It wouldn’t be a surprise if the triplets were interested in the same person. They tend to veer toward the same type and have dated the same guy at the same time before. It was a shock at first but we’ve learned to get used to it.

Vixen opens his mouth to spill the beans but the garage door opens and Cupid comes skipping into the kitchen, doing a little spin at the counter. “He’s just so cute. I want to shrink him and put him in my pocket.”

Blitzen and I make eye contact, curious as hell as to who has the triplets all in a tizzy.

“What happened?” Vixen asks, pushing close to Cupid in curiosity.

Cupid only pats him on the shoulder, smile never dropping. “Ah, he was so animated talking about his idea for the delivery service. He was like a little puppy looking for a treat. And then when we got to his house he still was going on and on, so I kissed him to shut him up. And wouldn’t you believe it his nose got so red, it literally glowed. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Vixen growls, looking at his brother in envy, though the curiosity hasn’t left his eyes. “Dammit I should have taken him home. You already got a kiss.”

Cupid smiles smugly, which I’m surprised about as he’s usually a sweet and timid guy. We’ve never seen the twins get jealous over a guy like this. Usually there so sure and mature about their polygamous relationships that it makes me feel as if I’m weird for only wanting to date one person at a time.

“Ah, ah. But I haven’t told you the best part.”

“What? What is it?” Dancer is practically out of his seat as eager to hear the answer as the rest of us.

“After we had that sweet little kiss and the adorable flush, he wouldn’t look at me for a minute and I thought I made him uncomfortable. But he told me it was actually his first kiss!”

Vixen gasps, “You hussy!” Dancer, Prancer, Dasher, Blitzen and I burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you! You were his first and second kiss.”

“Wait, wait!” Dasher blurts in between his continued snickers. “Just who is this person? And how old is he to not have had his first kiss until now?”

“Yeah don’t tell me he’s not legal!” Prancer blurts.

“Nooooo. He is very legal. He’s 18 and about to graduate high school I believe.”

“HIGH SCHOOL!”

“Are you mad?”

“What the hell?”

“Woah, woah, woah! Explain. Now.” Dasher commands, smile wiped from sight.

“We met him when we were out for a run.” Comet inserts, clearly tired of the whole thing. “Cupid saw him across the lake and he looked sad so we asked him to run with us. Then we came back here to calm down. When he shifted we noticed that he had cuts and bruises all over him. Like he was jumped. Turns out there’s some bullies at his school. We asked him to stay for dinner-”

“And the rest you can say is history.” Vixen interjects, jealousy apparently forgotten. “I mean this kid is it. He’s so small and cute and curly but his reindeer form is on par with yours Donner and his antlers might even get to be bigger than yours Dasher. He’s this introverted kid who we assume has never had friends. Which I don’t get by the way, he’s just too cute not to want to protect! The kids around here bully him because he has a very prominent red nose, in and out of shifted form. I don’t get what the big deal is, I think it makes him different in a good way.” Cupid nods in agreement, a frown marring his forehead. Comet grunts.

“What do you mean a red nose and you say it glows when he blushes?” Dancer asks, inquisitive as ever.

Vixen and Cupid nod vigorously. “It will actually glow if he’s blushing enough.”

“It’s a dim red normally, in his shifted form it’s quite red but I don’t think in a really noticeable way.”

Blitzen paces, hand on his chin. “Hmm, I’ve never heard of a red-nosed reindeer. If it’s as interesting as you say, I want to see this for myself.” Blitzen the researcher has come out to play.

“And that’s not all. He had a brilliant idea for a delivery service. We can create our own delivery service, something like Amazon. That way we can cut down on the crazy fees we pay carriers now. To be honest, I’m getting tired of all the delivery and processing issues we’ve been having. It would take a whole lot of stress off my team if we didn’t have to deal with carriers anymore.”

Cupid does all our accounting and processing. He has one of the most stressful jobs out of all of us but he has one of the largest teams to help him out. We know the holiday season is when we get the most orders and when we have the most problems with carrier services getting here to deliver our stock. We have warehouses all over the world but most of our sophisticated and new stock come out of the warehouse at HQ and it can be a bitch to get orders out on time being in the North Pole.

“Hmm that’s actually a good idea. If we have our own air and street transportation we can control the flow of stock going out.” Prancer inputs.

“To be fair we did have the idea a couple years ago, we just made the decision to go with carriers because it was the cheaper option at the time.”

“Oh, stuff it Donner. Let the kid have his shine. It’s a good idea even if we shut down the pitch a couple years ago. This is the here and now and it’s good that he’s thinking on innovative terms even if it is to bring back up the idea of our own shipping service. We need someone to be able to do that.” Dancer defends.

“What the hell? You don’t even know the kid!”

“Yeah well if the triplets like him then I’ll probably like him.”

“Hey, he’s taken!” Vixen shouts in disbelief.

Dancer shrugs, “Sharing is caring.”

“Anyway, it’s a good idea none the less. New or old. I want to meet this kid.” Dasher interjects.

“No problem. He’ll be back tomorrow.” Cupid smiles dreamily as he practically floats out of the kitchen. “I must prepare.”

  
“Hey!” Vixen runs after him. Comet sighs and follows his twins out of the kitchen.

“Well, that was interesting.”


End file.
